Just Dance One shot
by Marimar St Howlett
Summary: Betsy se encuentra bailando... cuando alguien toma su mano y empieza a bailar con ella al ritmo de la música... Please dejen reviews! Enjoy!


**Un fic escrito de nuevo con Mariee**

**Esperamos que les gusten**

**Recuerden que los personajes no son nuestros…**

**Disfrútenlo**

**Just Dance**

Betsy se encontraba en el salón de baile de la mansión, preparando su grabadora y lista para ponerse a bailar.

Remy se encontraba aburrido, no sabía qué hacer cuando escucha una melodía que llamo mucho su atención y se dirigió a el salón de baile.

Mientras la chica hacia estiramientos la melodía de ballet clásico se cambio a una de la danza de la pasión, el Tango.

Remy abrió con cuidado la puerta sin hacer ruido, cosa que sabía hacer muy bien ya que en algún tiempo fue ladrón profesional se encontró con una chica bailando, se quedo admirando su belleza y se acerco a ella y tomo su mano.

Betsy no dijo nada y solo se dejo llevar por el momento de la música, aun que si estaba sorprendida algo le decía que se dejara llevar. Su mente se puso en blanco, no pensaba nada más que en ella y ese chico, el que siempre había derretido su corazón

Remy también se dejo llevar por la música, bailar no era lo mejor que sabía hacer pero vaya que lo hacía bien. Ambos estaban bailando juntos, felices, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ella era bailarina profesional, el no era un experto y eso lo sabia ella, pero no le importaba que de repente le diera uno que otro pisotón, en si no lo sentía tanto, a veces si eran fuertes pero la mayoría del tiempo no los sentía, solo se quedaba viendo esos ojos, con esa pupila roja peculiar de Remy. Recargo su cabeza en su pecho y escucho como el palpitar de Remy era cada vez más rápido

Remy no sabía que era lo que estaba sintiendo por esa chica... o mas bien no quería aceptarlo

Ella tenía muy claro que era amor lo que sentía por él, pero lo que le preocupaba era si iba a estar correspondida.

La canción llego a su fin, ellos se detuvieron pero no se soltaron están juntos... y no se querían separar. Se acerco a él y le dio un tierno beso en la frente y cada vez lo abrazaba más fuerte, comenzó otra canción, una balada romántica perfecta para la ocasión

Empezaron de nuevo a bailar, ambos disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Remy por más que ella le hubiera pedido no la hubiera soltado.

Se quedo pensando en todo lo que ellos vivieron, sus peleas, sus intenciones de amor, su vergüenza de mostrar que se querian mutuamente

El noto algo diferente en sus ojos y se detuvo bruscamente haciendo que ella cayera sobre él.

Ella cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero sintió que algo la detuvo, abrió sus ojos y para su sorpresa vio en la posición que estaba sosteniendo con Remy, ella sonrojo y lo miro fijamente a los ojos. El al ver que se sonrojaba no pudo evitar reír y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

Al sentir los labios de Remy presionando los suyos no pudo contenerse y le correspondió con pasión y amor.

El solo quería ver si la chica le correspondía, al ver que si lo hacia se separo bruscamente de ella.

Lo miro fijamente algo decepcionada pero deseosa de ver que era lo que hacia

El chico sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente. Quería susúrrale al odio esas dos palabras que sabía que no podían salir de su boca.

Bajo la mirada un poco, sonrió y simplemente cerró los ojos en sus adentros anhelaba que le dijera esas palabras que ella soñaba tanto pero sabía que era demasiado orgulloso para decirlas.

Remy se quedo contemplando su belleza. Sus ojos le decían algo pero tampoco quería aceptarlo.

Betsy agacho una poco la mirada y se levanto mirando hacia otro lado, se acerco a la grabadora y la apago

Remy no se levanto, siguió contemplándola y no pudo evitar reír, coloco sus mandos en su nuca para recargarse.

Lo miro y sonrió comenzó a caminar, paso por donde él estaba, lo miro y comenzó a hacer su camino hacia la salida de aquel salón

Remy siguió riendo y se levanto. Tomo la mano de Betsy y la beso.

Lo miro a los ojos pero desvió la mirada sabía que si los miraba se iba a derretir.

Remy quería ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar Betsy así quela jalo hacia el colocando sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la chica.

Ella al ver esta acción se sorprendió y se sonrojo sabia que algo traía entre manos este muchacho así que solo desvió la cara

El chico se dio cuenta y no pudo evitar de nuevo reír. La acerco más y empezó a besarle el cuello.

No pudo evitar sonreír pero a la vez lo separo un poco y le dio un pequeño pero tierno beso en los labios

El no pudo resistirse y profundizo el beso.

Sonrió detrás del beso y se lo correspondió con más pasión.

Los dos se dejaron llevar por ese beso con demasiada pasión. Betsy sentía como la pasión corría por sus venas, no quería que ese beso terminara.

El por una extraña razón que el desconocía tampoco quería que terminara. Sentía una fuerte sensación.

Decidió ver que hacia cuando se fuera de sus brazos, así que decidió terminar el beso y salió de la habitación caminando lentamente. Remy solo la vio salir, se quedo pensando en el beso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Esperamos que les haya gustado**

**Please dejen Reviews**

***mAriImaAr* & Mariee**


End file.
